lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Eddy
"Human Eddy" is the 17th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on October 14, 2015. This is the 89th episode overall. It features the last appearance of Eddy, and also his first and only time that his human self appears. Plot Davenport gives Eddy, the smart home system, a synthetic human body, and he quickly becomes a model employee working alongside Terry. Meanwhile, Chase gets an offer to go to Washington DC to work for the President, but Adam doesn't want him to leave. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Will Forte as Eddy/Human Eddy * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Mentioned Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This is the first episode with Eddy's name in the title. ** This is the twelfth episode to have a character's name in the title. The first 11 being Leo's Jam, Air Leo, Spike's Got Talent, Leo vs. Evil, Adam Up, Trent Gets Schooled, Three Minus Bree, Spike Fright, Adam Steps Up, Spike vs. Spikette, and Bob Zombie. * This is Eddy's first appearance in Season 4, with his last appearance being Three Minus Bree. * This is Mr. President's first appearance in Season 4. ** This is possibly the first time Mr. President visits the Bionic Academy. * This is the third time Eddy has gotten a body, the first two being Missin' the Mission and Three Minus Bree. * This is Will Forte's only physical appearance on the show. * It is revealed Eddy hacked into the Academy's system, escaping Mission Creek. * Eddy got a beard in this episode, even when he was on the wall. * Adam admitted that he was going to miss Chase if he went to Washington to work with the president, which is why he tried to sabotage Chase's opportunity to work with him. * Eddy acted like how Spin acted in Adam Steps Up. * In this episode, Donald makes Eddy nice, but Perry quickly ended Eddy's kindness because she didn't like Eddy that way. ** It is possible that Perry remembers how Eddy was like when they first met in the episode, Mission: Mission Creek High. * Bree, Leo, and Perry all got put into wall screens at one point or another. Goofs * Oddly enough, there are beginner level students present, even though everyone was promoted up a color level Space Elevator, and since that episode, there has not been a single yellow-level student. They could have been demoted however. * Eddy disabled Bree's and Leo's bionics with laser cuffs, which is said to block the signal from someone's bionic chip. Leo however, doesn't have a bionic chip. * When Chase began being followed by Adam, he was in his formal attire, but when they entered the Commons area, and he was in his mentor uniform. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: HumanEddy Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Eddy episodes Category:Breo Episodes Category:Chadam Episodes Category:Episodes written by Greg Schaffer